


Seven`s so literal (Story 1)

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: We all know that the Borg are literal but...





	Seven`s so literal (Story 1)

Seven : Captain, do you like puppies?  
Janeway : Yes Seven, I do. I have a dog called Mollie. She was carrying puppies just before I left for the Badlands. I used to play with her, rub her tummy, scratch behind her ears. She loved that and i may not see her again....(Janeway's voice trails. Has a wistful look on her face). She looks to the bulkhead above trying hard to prevent tears from falling down her cheeks.  
Seven : Quickly and quietly moves and sits on the long couch. She removes her biosuit and lies topless on the couch patiently waiting to be noticed by Janeway.  
Janeway : Notices Seven is not sitting at the original space so she turns and sees her!  
Janeway : Panics and asks why Seven was undressed.  
Seven : Calmly explains. "I noticed your emotional pain captain so I wish to assist you."  
Janeway : How?  
Seven : I offer my puppies captain, for you to play with!  
Janeway : Tries to reconnect her jaws which have suddenly become unhinged.  
Seven : Take your time captain. If you need more I shall prepare the feline as well...

Janeway: (Panting) You... Don`t... Say.....!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted somewhere. It`s the first in the Seven`s so literal series.


End file.
